Nowhere Girl
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: After being separated for over 10 years, Elphaba has been reunited with her mother. At the same time, Elphaba discover a musical wonder that will define her.
1. The Wanderer

**This story is an AU and is inspired from the movie "Nowhere Boy". There will be some songs and reference from the 1950's (I'm not really that old) and some reference to Wicked as well. Chapter titles are from 1950's songs, except the last chapter.**

**I don't own Wicked, the plot from Nowhere Boy, and the songs I'm going to use**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 1: The Wanderer**

In the clear blue sky, a green girl, known as Elphaba Thropp, is flying in the air. Elphaba is laughing joyously because she feels like she's flying high and defying gravity and no one will bring her down. Elphaba continue enjoying her flight until she fell down which was revealed to be a dream and that her Aunt Lily woke her up.

"Do I ignore you? No. So don't ignore me." Lily said to her, "I have called you twice."

Elphaba got up, put on her school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. As Lily is preparing the food, Elphaba's Uncle Daniel place a gold harmonica on the table as a present for Elphaba. "Is it expensive, Uncle Daniel?" Elphaba asked.

"No, it isn't." he replied. Daniel turned around to see if Lilyis coming so she won't know what he will say to Elphaba. "First practice, front room, seven o'clock tonight. Don't be late." Bobby whispered before Elphaba hugged him.

Before Elphaba could bike to school, Lily stop her to remind her to wear her glasses, which her friend Boq, who is waiting for her outside, teased her about it. When they are far away from, Elphaba took off her glasses as she didn't like wearing them. Even though Elphaba is the only green girl in all of Oz, no one minds about her skin. While Elphaba and Boq are biking to school, they saw one of their fellow classmates walking to school.

"Hey Kayline, how is your fishy mother doing?" Elphaba wittingly said.

"Thropp, you prick." Kayline said.

"She thinks she's tough because her mother works in Emerald City." Boq told Elphaba.

"Well she couldn't fight while getting dirty." Elphaba said.

"So what's her family's name again?"

"Don't know. But I know it rhymes with 'horrible'. When Elphaba and Boq arrived in school, they saw a girl fighting a lower classmate in the front. "Hey Evella, leave that kid alone." she told her.

"Fuck off, Thropp." she said.

"Does your mother teach you talk like that?" Elphaba sarcastically asked which made Evella attack her.

Both of them got punished and were sent to the headmaster's office. When the headmaster was done talking to Evella, he called in Elphaba, who was waiting outside smiling as if she's not ashamed.

"I'll be surprised if you work at the Munchkinland docks because I think that being a housewife is the only option you have. Otherwise you'll be going nowhere." the headmaster told Elphaba.

"Is 'nowhere' full of geniuses, sir? Because that's where I belong." Elphaba told the headmaster.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Uncle Daniel is setting up a radio for Elphaba's room while Aunt Lily is at the living room listening to the symphony on the living room radio. "And so, Judgement Day." Daniel wittingly said as he got the radio working which made Elphaba excited.<p>

"Lily, it worked! Can I have a go at it?" Elphaba shouted from upstairs.

"No, Elphaba. We do not turn over Allegro over." Lily said.

"So what do you want to listen? May I suggest The Honeymooners or I Love Lucy?" Daniel asked.

"I wanted to listen to those variety shows people keep talking about. You know, where people do random funny things." Elphaba said.

"Well if you insist." Daniel said as he put on the right station on the radio. Elphaba and her uncle listened to the radio for half an hour and they are enjoying it. "Go on then. You're missing your show while I'm missing my time at the bar." Daniel said. As Daniel left Elphaba's room, he collapsed on the floor and Elphaba noticed him while she was laughing at her show on the radio.

"Uncle Daniel?" Elphaba worriedly said and went to check on him. Elphaba told Daniel and she called an ambulance. As the doctors arrived and put Daniel in the car, Elphaba is getting more worried about him. "Is he going to be alright?" Elphaba asked Lily.

"Stop fussing, he'll be back on his feet first thing tomorrow." Lily said.

"But Lily-"

"Stay here. We'll be back soon." she said before the ambulance took off.

* * *

><p>Elphaba couldn't sleep without thinking of what's going to happen to her uncle. Daniel is Elphaba's favorite uncle in her whole family and found him as a father figure to her. When morning came, Elphaba went down to see if her uncle's home, but only find Lily home standing by the fireplace.<p>

"Aunt Lily?" Elphaba asked. Lily turned around with a somber look on her face.

"He's dead, Elphaba." she said. Elphaba laughed thinking that Lily might be joking but she isn't laughing and Elphaba knows that she's telling the truth. Elphaba then cried onto Lily's shoulder and Lily cradled her. "There, there. It will be alright. I'm sure your Uncle Daniel wouldn't approve you crying. He wanted you to be strong, Elphaba. And you should be like that alright." Lily told her.

At the funeral in the cemetery, Elphaba put a flower on top Daniel's casket before they could lower it. As they lowered the casket, Elphaba saw a woman with red hair standing far from where the service is. The woman saw Elphaba and left the cemetery leaving Elphaba wondering who she is. The family went back to Elphaba's home for a memorial service. Everyone is inside talking about their time with Daniel while Elphaba is outside with her cousin Nessarose, who's in a wheelchair.

"We could go to the arcade at Quadling Country tomorrow if you want to." Nessarose told her.

"I don't need to be looked after, Nessa."

"I know. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Quadling Country tomorrow. He's my uncle too."

"He's more than an uncle to me." Elphaba told her, "You saw her too?"

"The one with the red hair?"

"Where is she now?"

"You want to ask Aunt Lily?" Nessarose asked but Elphaba didn't respond. Nessarose decided to tell Lily, who is talking with the other members of their family, about the woman. "Elphaba wants to know where Aunt Melena is." Nessarose told Lily, which made the people around them stop talking. Lily told Nessarose where she is and she went back outside to tell Elphaba. "She was busy, apparently, the red hair woman. But I'll take you to her tomorrow. And you should call her mom when we meet her." Nessarose told her and Elphaba looked confused when Nessarose said mom.


	2. Searchin'

**Chapter 2: Searchin'**

On the night after the funeral, Elphaba had a dream of the time she last saw her mother ever since Nessarose claim the woman she saw in the funeral is her mother. In that dream, she was a little child and could see her mother standing in the front door. She could see Elphaba through door but someone took her away which made Elphaba woke up in the middle of the night. While Elphaba is sleeping, Lily is putting an ad for a room to rent at her home since she needed money after Daniel's death.

The next morning, Elphaba is going to meet her mother with Nessarose, but she was stopped by Lily before leaving. "Elphaba, do you have you glasses?" Lily asked.

"They're in my pockets."

"Well does your pocket have eyes?" Lily remarked which made Elphaba wear the glasses. "Now don't go talking to strangers."

"It's only Quadling Country, Lily. All of them are nice." Elphaba told her. When Lily went back to the house, Elphaba took off her glasses and walked with Nessarose.

"I know where she lives, your mother. Do you still want to see her?" Nessarose asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"We don't have to go."

"No. No. I still want to go." Elphaba said, "So what bus are we taking?"

"We don't. She lives here." Nessarose lead Elphaba to a field behind Lily's home and walked towards the first house on the left. When Nessarose is approaching the door, Elphaba stopped halfway because she feels scared. "Well, are you coming or what?" Nessarose asked, but Elphaba didn't respond.

Nessarose knocked on the door and the red haired woman answered the door. When she opened the door, she was shock to see Elphaba and Elphaba was shock to see her too. The woman is on the verge of tears and she proceeded to hug Elphaba. She invited both Elphaba and Nessarose inside and the two sat on the table with two other girls in the living room.

"Quadling Country's loss, our gain. But we love Quadling Country, don't we girls? Fun, fun, fun." Elphaba's mother told the two little girls. "I knew that you're coming. How did I know? Because I baked you cupcakes!" she said as she feed Elphaba with cupcakes. "One for you, Nessarose."

"Thank you, Aunt Melena." Nessarose said as Melena gave her a cupcake.

"And one for you, Cecilia. And one for you, Melanie." Melena said as she gave the two other girls cupcakes. While the girls are playing around and Nessarose tuning a piano, Elphaba remained seated with her mother and she gave Melena her harmonica. "An Orhaven? Boo! Down with the Rorks!" Melena joked, "Good on music though."

"But bad at wars." Elphaba remarked.

"Could I have a go at it? It's alright. You have my genes anyway." Melena played the harmonica and found it really good. "Wow. Good on the lungs." she said.

"Uncle Daniel gave it to me before he died."

"He was a good man and he took care of you pretty well."

"Thank you."

"Now I'm sure that he doesn't want you slump around and not having fun. Come on, we're going to Quadling Country."

Elphaba went to the Quadling Country fair at the docks with her mother and Nessarose and her stepsisters. They played games at the booth and Melena is enjoying her time in the docks with Elphaba and Elphaba is really happy to see her birth mother happy. When they were done at the docks, they went to a diner and Melena is really enjoying the music playing. Elphaba and Melena went to the jukebox to see who it was and Melena is dancing along with the music.

_One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock rock  
>Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock<br>Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock rock  
>We're gonna rock around the clock tonight<em>

"Do you know what this is?" Melena asked Elphaba, but she shook her head. "It's Rock and Roll. It's the music the kids your age enjoy."

Melena took Elphaba and Nessarose and her two youngest daughters went to a record store to buy the record they heard on the radio. When they got it, they went back to Melena's home and played it on the record player. Elphaba danced with her mother as they sing along to the music on the radio.

_Put your glad rags on, join me, Hon  
>We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one<br>We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
>We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight<br>We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight_

While they were still enjoying the music, a man entered the room and Melena recognized him, but Elphaba didn't recognized him. Since he's the only man in the house, Elphaba thinks he's her father, even though Elphaba doesn't remember how her father looked like.

"Oh Nick, you're home. You haven't Elphaba, my eldest daughter who's living at my sister, Lily." Melena said.

"How are you doing, Elphaba?" Nick said as he shake hands with Elphaba.

"Fine, sir." Elphaba replied.

Nick recognized the music and went to the record player to see who it was. "You know, we found Bill Haley playing with his band at Vinkus."

"And how was he?" Elphaba asked.

"Nessarose bought him over. We went to Quadling Country to spend the fair's final day." Melena interrupted.

"Cecilia and Melanie should be in bed." Nick said.

"But Elphaba's here."

"And I'm here. Come on girls, time for bed." Nick said and took them upstairs.

"Come on, Elphaba it's getting dark." Nessarose said.

Before Elphaba and Nessarose could leave, Melena stopped them to talk to Elphaba. "Next time, I'll make my special strawberry cake." she told Elphaba.

"Oh, I love strawberries." Elphaba said.

"Promise me you don't tell Lily okay. This is our secret. Now go on home and get some rest." Melena said and Elphaba and Nessarose left the home.

"It was nice spending the day with you." Elphaba shouted from afar.

"Don't worry, the next will be great I promise." Melena said.

Elphaba arrived home at around 11 at night with Lily still sitting in the living room wide awake. Even though Elphaba told her that she's at Quadling Country the whole day, Lily knows that she's with her mother since she tried to ask her where her mother is.


	3. Rock and Roll Music

**Chapter 3: Rock and Roll Music**

Even though Elphaba has met with her long lost mother, her life is still the same. She still has a love/hate relationship with her Aunt Lily and she's still a troublemaker at school. The day after she saw her mother, Elphaba was doodling during a history lecture. When the teacher tried to call her to answer a question, Boq had to wake her up from her drawing.

"Elphaba, Tick Tock." Boq whispered to her.

"Oh, erm, General Tick Tock sir." Elphaba told the teacher.

"Too late!" the teacher said as he went over to Elphaba's desk to grab her drawings.

After school, Elphaba laid on the fields thinking about her mother the whole time. She decided to go to her home and visit her again. Elphaba knocked on the door and Nick answered the door, but he wasn't happy to see her.

"You know you just can't turn up like this." Nick told her.

"Nick, who's at the door?" Melena asked Nick from the inside.

"Oh, it's no one. She was just about to leave." Nick replied.

Melena went to the door to see who it was and she was happy to see Elphaba again. "I knew you would come back again!" Melena exclaimed and hugged her and Elphaba gave a look on Nick saying that her mother still wants to see her.

Melena took Elphaba to the cinema to watch a movie about Elvis Presley, who what some would say the King of Rock and Roll. The room is packed with screaming teenage girls with some boys cheering along. Melena was also cheering at Elvis while Elphaba is not cheering, but she's really interested at him. Elphaba was thinking that she wanted to be like him because many people are cheering for his name.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elphaba and Boq went to the record store to find some rock and roll records. While everyone isn't looking, Elphaba stole some records in two shelves and left the store with Boq. While running back home, Elphaba wasn't happy in what she stole.<p>

"Jazz. Jazz. Country. Jazz. Country. Country." Elphaba said as she threw each of the records to the port. "Shit! I've must have gotten the wrong stack, Boq."

"Well check again to see that you got what you wanted." Boq said.

"Okay, I think this one is the one... No just Jazz." Just then a man saw them and he doesn't like what Elphaba's doing.

"Hey. Hey! What are you doing?!" the man said, "You just can't just throw a good record out on the water. Music is music."

"But it's Jazz and Country." Elphaba said.

"They're cool to listen."

"They're shit."

"Hey, I know there's a lot of women in that area. Have you heard of Wanda Jackson or Ella Fitzgerald?"

"I heard about the second one but not the first one."

"Ah, I get it. You two are Rock and Rollers then. Well I got two Rock and Roll records straight from a friend in Wonderland just for you to swap."

"Who is it by?"

"Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps and Hank Ballard & the Midnighters. They're killers, baby!" the man remarks.

"Okay we'll take them." Elphaba said with the man leaving the records she stole, but Elphaba stopped him. "Ah ah. But I'm going to hold on these first." Elphaba said as she got the records back.

"I don't even know who they are." Boq said.

"So do I. But my mom listens to Rock and Roll so I'm sure that she knows about them. "'They're killers, baby'." Elphaba scoffed.

The man got back with two records and handed them to Elphaba by trading the records she stole from the store. While she and Boq are waiting for the bus, Elphaba looked the records that are called _Be Bop a Lula_ from Gene Vincent and _Work With Me Annie _from Hank Ballard on the wrapper. When the bus arrived, Elphaba and Boq climbed up to the roof of the bus and hang on as the bus moves. When the bus stopped in their neighborhood, Elphaba and Boq climbed down and saw Kayline and her group of friends.

"Kayline, Oz's favorite daughter. I should report to the police that I found a missing fish." Elphaba joked.

"Well, then I should report you to the police instead." Kayline said and pushed Elphaba to the bus stop.

"Yeah. I like to see you try." Kayline wanted to punch Elphaba but couldn't do it.

"Just fuck off."

"As always." Elphaba said and she and Boq headed to the fields and Elphaba showed the records to Boq.

"Blue Caps and the Midnighters?" Boq said.

"Well, I might need to work with somebody if you know what I mean." Elphaba joked.

After she took Boq back to his home, Elphaba went to her mother's home and her mother the records she received and Melena was really happy about it. "Oh Elphaba, where did you get them?" Melena asked.

"I, erm, just got it from a friend who owns a lot of Rock and Roll records."

"Well it's very nice of you that you're getting along with Rock and Roll." Melena put one of the records in the record player and she laid down with Elphaba on the couch as the music plays.

_Well, be-bop-a-lula, she's my baby  
>Be-bop-a-lula, I don't mean maybe<br>Be-bop-a-lula, she's my baby  
>Be-bop-a-lula, I don't mean maybe<br>Be-bop-a-lula, she's my baby love  
>My baby love, my baby love<em>

_Well, she's the girl in the red blue jeans  
>She's the queen of all the teens<br>She's the one that I know  
>She's the one that loves me so...<em>

* * *

><p>A week later, Elphaba and Boq are sent to the headmaster's office and the headmaster showEd them a bag of white powder which Elphaba claimed it's drugs, but in reality, it's just sugar. Boq is scared but Elphaba looked calmed when they're at the headmaster's office.<p>

"I don't care if this is actually drugs but you almost killed a woman for claiming it's drugs to her." the headmaster told them, "I'm suspending both of you. Your parents and your _aunt_ will get letters in the post. I don't want any of you to be near this school for a week. Maybe even longer. Any questions?"

"Any chance I get my bag back, sir?" Elphaba remarked.


	4. I Walk the Line

**Chapter 4: I Walk the Line**

Elphaba got suspended from school and spend the rest of the day on her own so Lily won't know she got suspended. Every time she took the bus on her own, she would mostly sit at the roof of the bus, but the bus driver doesn't mind that she's on there. When she got home, Elphaba saw her aunt sitting in the dining room and Lily looked like she was expecting Elphaba to come home at the usual time she comes home from school.

"I didn't see you from the window." Elphaba remarked.

"Why didn't you see me then?" she asked, "How was school?"

"Oh, you know, teachers just talked all the time. Giving us a lot of homework. Mostly on math, science, and Oz's favorite, history."

"Don't lie to me, Elphaba Thropp!" Lily shouted, "Where have you been? Sally Lunn tells me she saw you on the roof of the bus. It's as if you chose to embarrass me. Just remember all the things I've done for you. Without me, you would be in a children's home!"

"Like you'll ever let me forget!" Elphaba lashed out which made Lily threw a fruit at her. "That hurt!"

"Good!" They were interrupted when the doorbell rang and Lily got up to get it while Elphaba is starting to leave. "Where do you think you're going?! Don't you walk away!" she shouted at Elphaba but Elphaba left the house. Lily went to the door and saw a young man in clean clothes and fresh cut hair standing at the door. "Whatever it is you're selling we don't want any." Lily said as she opened the door.

"I, erm, here for the ad about an open room." the man said.

"Oh, that's right."

"I'm Avaric Bobbins."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I meant what are you. What do you do?"

"I'm a university student."

"Of what?"

"Astronomy. I studied astronomy."

"Oh, then come in." Lily said and let Avaric in.

After her little argument with Lily, Elphaba went to her mother's home. Elphaba knocked on the door, but Melena doesn't want to answer the door. Melanie is all alone in her home while Nick and the girls are away and she looked really tired.

"Go away." Melena weakly said.

"Mom? It's me, Elphaba." she said through the door but she decided to leave. When Melanie heard Elphaba's voice, she seems tempted to let her in, but she decided not to answer.

When the mail arrive at Lily's home, new tenant Avaric Bobbins went out to get the mail, but Elphaba got it first. "Hey. Hey. A lady could get the mail herself you know." Elphaba said.

"Sorry about that." Avaric said.

"Oh it's alright there. So how are things at school?"

"It's a university."

"Same thing anyway."

"I study astronomy. You know, the stars."

"Really? That must be exciting. Well, see you later Bobbins. And stay out of trouble, lad." Elphaba said as she gave any unwanted mail to Avaric while Elphaba got one letter. Elphaba saw that the letter she has is from her school about the suspension notice. Elphaba went somewhere far from the house and burn the letter so Lily won't know about her being suspended.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elphaba spend the day with her mother at a diner and danced to Elvis Presley's that was playing in a diner. "Oh why can't Lurline made me Elvis?" Elphaba said.<p>

"Because she was saving you for Elphaba Thropp." Melena happily replied, "And I'm really sorry that I didn't let you in yesterday. I was really tired."

"I understand, mom."

"So how was school?"

"I've been suspended, me and Boq."

"Oh Elphaba, what for?"

"Showing off sugar and claiming it was drugs."

"You've not told Lily, haven't you?"

"No. But can I stay at your place? Just during the day. I burned the notice and Lily thinks I'm in school. Please?" Elphaba asked.

Melena agrees, but she wants to make it worth Elphaba's time. When they got home, Melena go banjo out so she can teach it to Elphaba. "Hold it like this. Arm horizontal from the elbow. Strum from the wrist. Think Bo Diddley." Melena said.

"Strum from the wrist." Elphaba joked.

"Do you want to be serious, or I'll phone Lily myself." Melena told her, "Now just strum. And try to hit all the notes." Melena plays the banjo perfectly and sings along while she plays.

_I went down to the crossroads,  
>Tried to flag a ride.<br>I went down to the crossroads,  
>Tried to flag a ride.<br>Nobody seemed to know me,  
>Everybody passed me by.<em>

"What was that?" Elphaba asked.

"Blues. The father of Rock and Roll." Melena replied, "Well, since you're here, why don't you learn something from it." Melena gave Elphaba the banjo and she started to play. Elphaba practiced the banjo for three days in her mother's house and each day, she's getting better.

* * *

><p>When Lily is eating breakfast with Avaric, she received a phone call from Boq's parents. "Oh you don't have to introduce yourselves. I already known about your son being friends with my niece." Lily said through the phone. Boq's parents told her what Boq and Elphaba are up to and she looked concern. Lily decides to go to Boq's home so she can get her answer clearly. "Where is she?" Lily asked Boq. Boq is afraid to answer her but his parents tell Lily where Elphaba is.<p>

"Everyday, it's getting closer. Going faster than a roller coaster. Love like yours will surely come my way..." Elphaba sang as she and Melena played instruments together but Melena stopped playing when she saw Lily with a disappointing look on her face and standing right behind Elphaba. "You're missing it, mom. Come on." Elphaba said since she didn't notice Lily.

"No, Melena. This might be your life, one big common mess, but it's not her's." Lily told Melena, "Are you aware that Elphaba was suspended?"

"Yes. Now I want you out, now." Melena calmly told Lily as she pushed Lily out of her home. After she closed the door, Melena hugged Elphaba thinking that she might not see her again.


	5. We're Gonna Rock Around the Clock

**Chapter 5: We're Gonna Rock Around the Clock**

After Melena kicked her out her house, Lily is wondered how Melena will take care of Elphaba. Lily took care of Elphaba longer than Melena and she feels worried that Melena doesn't know how to raise a teenager. She spent sleepless nights thinking how Elphaba will take it.

Melena took Elphaba in and she gave one of her step daughters for her to sleep. "I feel bad for taking little Melanie's bed." Elphaba said.

"Oh don't worry, she doesn't mind. And besides, Melanie is your sister and she's happy you're here."

"How long will I stay here?"

"As long as you wanted." Melena said as she patted Elphaba in the head.

Elphaba had been staying at her mother's home for a week and she's enjoying it. While Elphaba was sleeping in the middle of the night, she heard an argument downstairs that made her wake up. She went downstairs and saw that her mother is arguing with Nick.

"I could get a job." Melena said

"Then who's going to look after the girls?" Nick asked.

"It will be just part time. Please Nick, I know this would work."

"But it will be too much for you to handle."

"But I need Elphaba, and she needs me!"

"And Lily needs Elphaba. She took care of her since she was five."

"I never wanted that! Nick, it's not fair!"

"Listen to me, we can't lose you again. She has to go back to her aunt."

Melena didn't want to believe what he said but she accepted it. "Okay. Elphaba has to go back to my sister's." Melena tearfully said.

Elphaba went back to bed feeling devastated of what she heard. Elphaba couldn't go back to sleep and she also thought it was reasonable for her to go back to her Aunt Lily. The next morning, Elphaba got dressed up and went to thank her mother, who is in the kitchen cleaning, for bringing her in.

"I, erm, just wanted to say thanks, mom. Even though the bed doesn't seem right for me, but you did your best." Elphaba said, but Melena didn't say anything. Elphaba can clearly see that her mother is feeling really sad through the mirror next to the sink. "I also wanted to say thanks for the banjo lessons, mom. Mom?" Elphaba called, but she still didn't respond and Elphaba left the house. While Elphaba walked back to Lily's home, she had Rock and Roll all over her head since her mother introduce the music to her.

When Elphaba arrived back to Lily, she saw Lily sitting in the dining room as if she was waiting for Elphaba to come back. "Have you decided where you wanted to live?" Lily remarked but Elphaba didn't spoke as she next her aunt. "She'll hurt you. You know that, don't you?" Lily calmly said.

Elphaba ignored her question and changed the subject by talking about what she wants to be. "I want to start a Rock and Roll group." Elphaba told her, "I want to the Queen of Rock and Roll."

* * *

><p>Elphaba, along with her Aunt Lily and tenant Avaric, took the bus to Emerald City to buy herself a guitar. Since Munchkinland , and other regions, doesn't have an instrument store, Emerald City is the only place to get it. When they enter the store, Elphaba found herself a guitar and played with it a little, but Lily was still questioning about Elphaba's choice of music.<p>

"Rock and Roll is only three chords, Lily. It's simple as that." Elphaba told her.

"Do you have to be simple to like it." Lily remarked.

"Oh funny, well done." Elphaba sarcastically said.

"Your sarcasm worries me."

"What, not to your high standards?"

"Even though it's not exactly Seforth, I don't mind though."

"Why does he have to come with us? Shouldn't he be learning space instead of Rock and Roll?" Elphaba asked about Avaric.

"Even though I'm more of a science kind of guy, I listen to Rock and Roll." Avaric said.

While Elphaba is playing the guitar, the store clerk passed by and wanted to check on them. "The Maple Champion?" the store clerk said.

"Yeah. This thing is good." Elphaba replied.

"Of course it is. Bangs out a solid tune. Guaranteed it won't break a string. And does your brother want an instrument?"

"Oh no, I'm not her brother and I'm also not her boyfriend and I'm not interested in buying musical instruments." Avaric said.

"How much is the guitar?" Lily asked.

"Eight ozlets." the clerk said.

"Ooh, that's not very good, isn't it?"

"Fine. Seven ozlets and that's it."

"Now, that's good deal." Lily said and gives seven ozlets to the clerk.

Elphaba was really happy that she has her very own guitar. She laid it on her bed and happily stared at it while trying to figure out her Rock and Roll group and how it will work out. The next day, Elphaba's suspension has ended and she felt excited to go back to school. Elphaba went over to the area between the restrooms outside where Boq and other students hung around.

"At ease, my subjects." Elphaba joked.

"How have you've been doing, Elphaba?" a girl asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just here to tell you that you've been picked for my band."

"A band, Elphaba?" one of the boys said.

"But I don't know how to play." Boq whined.

"It's a Skiffle band. You don't need to learn. What's important is that I've chosen all of you." Elphaba said, "Crope, you got a guitar?"

"Yeah I do." he replied.

"Good. Tibbett, tea bass."

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It's just a tea chest bass and you pluck one string. Sound sexy isn't?"

"Yeah. Thanks Elphaba."

"Boq, washboard."

"Great, lovely." Boq groaned.

"Eve, you said you got a banjo right?"

"Yeah. My uncle's into Bluegrass."

"What about me, Elphaba?" a boy asked as he got out of the restroom.

"Manager, Flipper." Elphaba said and the others laughed. "Great. Now we only need is a drummer with his own kit."

"There's a lad called Davy who lives behind my home. He has his own kit." Crope said.

"He's in. First practice at six. Boq's air raid shelter in his backyard. Any questions?"

"My air raid shelter?" Boq said.

"Watch it." Elphaba told Boq, "Questions? Anyone?"

"Do we have a name?" Tibblett asked.

"Yes, Tibblett, we do." Elphaba said while moving Tibblett's mouth.

* * *

><p>Elphaba's band, under the name <em>The Ozkids<em>, have their first gig at the Munchkinland fair. Elphaba invited her mother and stepsisters to fair and Lily and Avaric attended the fair to see Elphaba's gig in their own accord, even though Lily forced Avaric to come along. When The Ozkids got on stage, Melena and her daughters tried to get to the front so they can get a better view on Elphaba. Elphaba saw Melena and she was very happy that her mother is there.

"Alright. I maybe the only green girl in this place, but that doesn't mean I can't Rock and Roll." Elphaba said to the crowd and they cheered at here. "Now this first song we're going to play is a little Rhythm & Blues for some of you classy people."

_You know, the landlord rang my front door bell.  
>I let it ring for a long, long spell.<br>I went to the window,  
>I peeped through the blind,<br>And asked him to tell me what's on his mind.  
>He said,<em>

_Money, honey._  
><em>Money, honey.<em>  
><em>Money, honey, if you want to get along with me.<em>

As The Ozkids are playing, a girl in blonde hair watched them in the audience and find the band really good and like the style they're playing.


	6. Blue Suede Shoes

**Even though this chapter doesn't feature Melena, it will feature everyone's other favorite character from Wicked****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Blue Suede Shoes<strong>

Elphaba and her band, the Ozkids, played well on their very first gig. When they were done playing, the group met on a public hall near the Munchkinland fair to celebrate. "That was great. I thought all of you will be shitting yourselves." Elphaba said.

"And I thought that you were going to kill us for messing up." Crope joked.

Their celebration was interrupted when Flipper, their "manager", brought in the blonde girl from the audience who is holding a guitar. "Hey Elphaba. I want you to meet a friend of mine from Gillikin Country. She plays music too." Flipper told Elphaba.

"With what, a bottle pipe?" Elphaba joked and group laugh, but didn't bother the blonde girl. "Oh it's alright. Playing a bottle pipe is good for the lungs. I'm Elphaba." she introduced herself and held out her hand to the girl.

"Galinda Upland." the girl introduce herself and shook hands with Elphaba. "But people mostly call me Glinda just to make it sound easier."

"Wanna beer, Glinda?" Elphaba asked.

"No thanks, I just want a cup a tea." Glinda said and found it surprising for Elphaba.

"Are there any tea left, Boq?" Elphaba sarcastically asked.

"No, I don't think there is, Elphaba. I think we ran out." Boq joked.

"So, did you watch us play?" Elphaba asked Glinda.

"Oh yeah, you're alright." Glinda replied and the group laughed again.

"She thinks we're alright." Elphaba said and Glinda still doesn't seem bothered by it which pleased Elphaba. "Oh you're alright then. If Flipper thinks you're alright, then you're alright. How about your guitar playing?"

"Well I'm alright." Glinda got her guitar and she hold it the other way than how Elphaba holds her's.

"You got your guitar backwards." Elphaba said.

"It's comfortable for me. So, any requests?"

"Yeah, how about we borrow your blue shoes?" Elphaba joked.

"Okay, 'Blue Suede Shoes' it is." Glinda started playing the guitar and sang a verse as she plays along.

_Well, it's one for the money,  
>Two for the show,<br>Three to get ready,  
>Now go, cat, go.<br>But don't you step on my blue suede shoes.  
>You can do anything but lay off of my Blue suede shoes.<em>

Glinda's playing style is very different from Elphaba's and Elphaba was really interested about it. "How old are you?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm 15." Glinda replied.

"When?"

"Last month. I could do Little Richard and some Jerry Lee Lewis if you want to-"

"Sorry, not interested. Nice to meet you though, but we have to rehearse for our evening gig."

"Well I've got to get off anyway-"

"Bye bye." Elphaba said and Glinda left. As Glinda is leaving, Elphaba looked at her thinking that she's the right person the band needs now.

"Do you still want that girl to be in the band?" Eve asked.

"I might think about it."

* * *

><p>The next day, Elphaba was at her room practicing her guitar while Lily was cleaning up the house. While she cleaned up the fireplace, Lily heard a knock and looked out in the window and found Glinda standing in the front door. "Elphaba, your little friend is here." Lily told her.<p>

Lily let Glinda in and called Elphaba the second time to get down. Glinda brought her guitar along so she and Elphaba could practice together and try to teach Elphaba some chords and tricks. "It's nice of you to change your mind about me joining the band." Glinda said.

"Yeah, I did some thinking after you left and I realized that I needed you for my band." Elphaba said.

"Okay, but to make your band more likeable like Elvis, you have to learn some guitar skills that even Elvis' band couldn't do."

Glinda and Elphaba went to the living room to practice their guitar playing. Glinda showed Elphaba some new chords for her to learn, but Elphaba struggled due to her fingers are hard to adjust to the strings. She put on her glasses so she can have a better look on the chords, which Glinda surprised when she saw Elphaba with her glasses.

"It's my Buddy Holly look." Elphaba told her.

"Oh. Good, good. I really like it though." Glinda said, "Right then, start on the D chord. Then it goes to a G chord and ends at A. Try to play it."

Elphaba tried out the chords that Glinda tells her and played it perfectly. While playing it, Elphaba sang along and both Elphaba and Glinda are tapping along to the beat. Lily could hear Elphaba and Glinda playing from the room next door that she led both of them out of the house, but the two didn't care about it.

"So, mommy's cool about Princess Galinda wanting to be Elvis?" Elphaba said.

"She would have loved it." Glinda replied.

"That's a lie."

"She's not around anymore." Glinda calmly said.

"What? Did she-"

"She sort of died last year. It's just me and my father and sister back at home. Me and my sister love the Everly Brothers and we would sometimes call ourselves the 'Upland Sisters' whenever we want to play music together." After spacing out for a few seconds, Glinda focused back on Elphaba's band. "You know, if we're going to do this, we should write our own songs. That way, you won't get hassled by the record companies."

"I write stuff." Elphaba said, "Not songs, but more like poetry. You know, stories and all that."

"Oh. All you need is just add a tune and you got a song."

"How many songs you written?"

"A couple." Glinda said and Elphaba's still find it surprising.

"How do you know so much? When I first saw you, I thought of you as one of the girls who would gossip a lot. You don't seem like the Rock and Roll kid."

"What you mean I don't smash things and act like a dick?" Glinda remarked, "My father was a musician and he taught me a lot about guitar playing and songwriting. But for me, it's just music. Simple as that."


	7. Great Balls of Fire

**Chapter 7: Great Balls of Fire**

Taking the advice from her new band mate, Glinda, Elphaba is starting to write songs for the band. Over the course of one week, she wrote many drafts for one song and she doodled a little as a way to get some inspiration to her songs. While she practiced songwriting, Elphaba also practiced extra hard on the guitar so she'll be better like Glinda. Even though she's still having a hard time adjusting her finger for the right chord, Elphaba is getting use to it.

While Elphaba was at school, Lily received the mail for Elphaba's report card and she's afraid about what's going to be in there. When Elphaba got back home, she ran straight to her room to start practicing her guitar, but the guitar wasn't on her bed. She looked around her room, but the guitar wasn't there. Elphaba went downstairs to ask Lily, who is sitting in the dining room eating soup with the report card on the table.

"Where is it?" Elphaba asked but Lily didn't respond. "Lily, where's my guitar?"

"I got your report card. You promised me hard work. Lie and cheat all you want with others but do so on me and expect the consequences!" Lily said.

"Where is it?"

"I've sold it."

"You can't!"

"I can and I have."

"But we've got gigs!"

"Oh, what a shame." Lily remarked which made Elphaba really angry. "Oh boo hoo, Elphaba. That's your punishment."

"But it's my group."

"Oh grow up, Elphaba! Stop behaving like a child!"

"Well, fuck off, Lily."

"What did you just say?!"

"I said fuck off!" Elphaba shouted and stormed out of the house.

Elphaba rushed back to the Emerald City music store and saw that guitar is there. She looked at the price and realized that she doesn't have enough money to buy it. She ran back to Munchkinland and went to her mother's home to get money, but no one is home. When Melena walked back home, she was confused to see Elphaba standing outside her house. Elphaba saw her mother and she ran to her.

"I need five ozlets!" Elphaba told her. Melena gave her the money and Elphaba ran back to Emerald City as fast as she could. Elphaba bought the guitar back and she showed it off to Lily when she got home. "So, got it back. Yeah, mom bought it for me." Elphaba said to her aunt, which doesn't bother her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elphaba and the Ozkids performed their third gig at a public hall with Melena in the audience.<p>

_I'm a-gonna tell you how it's gonna be  
>You're gonna give your love to me<br>I wanna love you night and day  
>You know my love a-not fade away<br>A-well, you know my love a-not fade away_

_My love a-bigger than a cadillac_  
><em>I try to show it and you drive a-me back<em>  
><em>Your love for me a-got to be real<em>  
><em>For you to know just how I feel<em>  
><em>A love for real not fade away<em>

"Thank you. Thanks guys." Elphaba told the crowd as they cheer. "Next, the Souse Duane Eddy will play _Peter Gunn_, I present to you, Glinda Uptight." Elphaba joked as she introduced Glinda.

"Thank you Elphaba, for those kind words." Glinda remarked.

Glinda led the band with an instrumental track and the crowd loved it. The crowd danced along to Glinda's guitar sound while some were cheering loudly. After playing their gig, Elphaba and her group went back home by bus as Glinda introduced a boy to the group.

"This is Fiyero. He's a friend of mine from Vinkus. He should be in the group." Glinda said.

"He should be in bed." Elphaba said.

"No, I've been to bed, couldn't sleep." Fiyero said.

"Go on, Fiyero. Show them." Glinda said.

"What? Magic tricks?" Elphaba joked.

"I could, but I left my top hat and magic book at home." Fiyero remarked.

Elphaba gave Fiyero her guitar and he started to play. After playing a few chords, Elphaba was really impresse with Fiyero's style of playing and immediately let him in the band. With Fiyero in the group, The Ozkids now have a place to rehearse since Lily won't let them play in the house and hates Elphaba's choice of music, but Fiyero's parents approved of it and allowed his new friends to rehearse. The band got another gig in the same public hall and the crowd's cheers are more loud with Fiyero on the band.

"Eleka Nahmen eh, Elphaba?" Fiyero wittingly said as the band's performance ended.

After playing, many people were meeting with the band backstage and most of them were really eager to see Elphaba. Melena entered backstage and happily hugged Elphaba "You're getting better everytime." she told Elphaba.

"Thanks, mom."

"We need to celebrate… everything! It's Elphaba's birthday this Saturday, so let's have a party at my place. This Saturday, OK."

"Will there be any beer, Mrs Thropp?" Flipper asked.

"Only if I can have some"

"What about sweets, Mrs Thropp?" Tibblett asked.

"Of course there will be sweets." Melena said and turned her attention to her daughter. "So what do you reckon, Elphie?"

"I think… I need to get change." Elphaba said and went to the dressing room. While Melena is talking with the other members of the band, Glinda followed Elphaba to the dressing room and Elphaba was surprised to see her.

"If you want my special hair conditioner, get it from the store across the street." Elphaba said.

"If you don't want her hanging around with the band, you should do something then." Glinda told her.

"I don't mind, Glinda."

"Then why did you look constipated when she asks you?"

"It's… It's... It's one of your business okay." Elphaba stuttered.

"Alright. Alright. I'll back off." As Glinda left the dressing room, she was thinking about what Melena said earlier. "Elphie." Glinda laughed.

"Hey, keep laughing and I will kick you out of the band."

As soon as the audience left backstage, the band packed their equipment to their van with Elphaba in the bathroom. "Elphaba, the driver's not stopping or continuing to wait for you." Boq shouted outside of the restroom.

"Alright. Alright. You don't have to be so melodramatic about it, Boq." Elphaba said as she exited the restroom


	8. Lonely Teardrops

**Chapter 8: Lonely Teardrops**

On a Saturday morning, Elphaba and Boq walked around Munchkinland while Boq talked about his future. "My old man wanted me to be in the navy or be a police. Can you imagine me in cop uniform? Arresting people. Maybe arresting you." Boq said.

"I wouldn't mind about you being a copper, Boq. If you arrest me, at least we can spend more time together."

"Okay, okay." Boq sighed. "Hey Elphaba."

"What?"

"This party your mom's planning tonight... We don't have to go."

"We may go or we may not go, Boq. Let's just wait til tonight, alright."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Melena kept the promise to Elphaba's friends that she'll throw a birthday party for Elphaba at her home. Elphaba and Boq were the last ones to enter the party and Elphaba felt a little bit happy.<p>

"Hey, Elphaba. How's it going?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm fine, Fiyero. But thanks for coming though." she replied. Elphaba went to the kitchen and found Glinda playing a song to Melena.

"All I have to do is dream. Dream. Dream. Dream." Glinda sang.

"It's a wonderful song. I never knew you could harmonize like that." Melena told her.

"She maybe a good guitar player in the world, but not a good singer in the band." Elphaba remarked and Melena left.

Glinda gave a look at Elphaba since she understood that her remark isn't directly towards her. "Nice one, Elphaba." Glinda told her.

Melena went to the living room and told her daughter Melanie to play the record _Let's Have a Party_ to liven the up. The record stop playing when Elphaba said to turn it off. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway because it's time for your speech anyway." Melena said.

"No, no! I'm not big on speeches." Elphaba said.

"Speech! Speech!" the guests chanted.

"Alright, alright. If that's what you wish for." Elphaba stood up on a chair and held out a glass of beer as she prepares to speak. "After most of my first seventeen years of my life, this year has got to be the greatest one to date. First of all, I'm reunited with my mother." The guests cheered at Melena after Elphaba mentioned her. "And secondly, I started a Rock and Roll band and we're popular in Munchkinland. But don't worry, give it another five years and we'll surely take over Oz by storm." The crowd cheered loudly and the band thanked and waved to the guests. "It's too bad that Boq told me he's quitting the band right before we arrived in here. Apparently, being a washboard player isn't the most popular member of the group. But don't need to worry, washboards or not, we're still strong and I'm sure Boq will get back into the band someday." Elphaba bowed to the guests and smashed the glass of beer to the floor as she got off the chair. Elphaba then went outside with her mother and looked up in the night sky.

"I wonder if there's someone in another planet having a party just like me." Elphaba said.

"I'm sure there is." Melena said.

Elphaba felt anxious to say something that had been itching her since the day she reunited with her mother. "Where's dad?" she asked.

Melena was surprised and quickly change the subject. "Many people sometimes call other people dad. I have a dad. I don't think-"

"Oh don't you, mom? Will I do. Frex is his name right?" Elphaba asked and Melena nodded. "Then where's fucking Frex?"

"Please don't swear, Elphaba."

"Is that making you feel uncomfortable? Try being me for seventeen years when everyone asks you why your aunt is your mom. Now that's uncomfortable."

"Please don't be horrible to me, Elphaba."

"Oh so now I'm Horrible Elphaba?! A witch known as Horrible Elphaba. Just tell me where he is."

"He's... He's in Besellege alright."

"Not around the corner like you?"

"He travels a lot. He abandons us. Then you abandoned me. Lily said it was temporary thing."

"Temporary thing?! I'm still living with her!"

"I didn't give you up, I swear! She never gave you back!"

"I believe you. But I would love to believe you're right." Elphaba said and started to leave.

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from you!" Elphaba shouted.

* * *

><p>When Elphaba arrived back at Lily's house, she saw Lily and Avaric sat quietly together in the lounge."I thought you would be home soon." Lily said.<p>

"I... I just had some unfinished things to take care of." Elphaba said.

"Well, I'm not finished with mine's just yet. It was meant to be a surprise." Lily got up and showed Elphaba a brand new guitar that is sitting on a chair.

"A Gregner!" an astonished Elphaba said.

"Luckily the guitar was on sail when I bought it two days ago."

"Oh thank you, Lily!" Elphaba hugged her aunt, but Lily smelled something unusual on her

"Did you drink alcohol?"

"No, I smashed a glass at a party mom threw for me."

"That's a waste then." They were soon interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. "Go tell your friends the party's over." Lily told Elphaba.

Elphaba answered the door and it was revealed to be her mother. "No thanks." Elphaba said and slam the door. She walked away, but went back to the door to drag her mother in. "We have an uninvited guest." Elphaba told Lily.

"I'm just here to speak to Elphaba." Melena said.

"Oh more talk then. Avaric, why don't head to town for a bit because you don't want to see any of this."

"Okay." Avaric replied and left the house.

"You see, Lily. Me and mom have a bit of 'heart-to-heart' earlier about a man known as Frex and told me that you stole me."

"I never said that!" Melena exclaimed

"You said 'you', as in Lily, 'never gave me back'."

"What in the name of Oz have you been telling the child, Melena?! Did she tell why I 'stole' you, Elphaba? Did she ever mention you had a sister?"

"Lily, please stop." Melena said.

"Stop what? Look at Elphaba. By now, Elphaba is almost an adult and she has the right to know. Including her long lost sister."

"What sister?" Elphaba asked.

"Right before your father left your mother, she gave birth to a baby but had to give it up for adoption because she doesn't want to the baby in the middle of the fight."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Elsa. She was adopted by a rich family from Arendelle."

"But it doesn't explain why my mom left me. Was it because I'm green?"

"It wasn't because your green. It's because of a custody battle. You see, Melena wanted a divorce from Frex because she felt trap by him. The reason you're green is because your father gave your mother green elixir during childbirth. She wanted to find a cure for it, but your father wouldn't let since he doesn't believe in science. When Frex heard about the divorce, he wasn't going to give up easily, during the custody battle..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback - 11 Years Ago<em>

_Lily took Melena and five year Elphaba to the house where Frex was staying. Lily tried to get in but Frex stopped her. Inside, Elphaba was crying as she watched her parents arguing. The two were arguing about who wants to keep Elphaba and where they take her. Frex decided that she should go somewhere far away from Oz while Melena said Elphaba should stay with her in Oz. When they turned their attention to her, Elphaba became scared of what they're going to do to her._

_"Elphaba, who would you want to be with, me or your mom?" Frex asked._

_"Elphaba, please pick mommy. I promise I will try to help you." Melena told her_

_Elphaba doesn't know what's happening since she was really young. She hesitated and made her choice. "Daddy." she replied and Melena left the home._

_At the same time, Lily was having tea at the cafe across the house while waiting for Melena. When Lily saw her sister leaving and very sad, Elphaba ran out of the house to stop her mother._

_"Mom! Please don't go!" the young Elphaba pleaded and hugged her. Elphaba knew that her mother would leave her and she wanted her mother to stay. Melena tried let Elphaba go since she lost the custody battle. Lily quickly arrived and took Elphaba away from Melena._

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"...so knowing that you pick your father and knowing that she would never see you again, your mother walked out. And_that_ is when I 'stole' you. And if that's stealing, then I'm a thief." Lily said. After Lily explained everything, Elphaba remembered that moment and she felt devastated. "I had no choice!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, you had a choice! You chose to take my daughter!" Melena shouted at Lily, "Oh, Elphaba. I was never going to help you."

"You walked out of the house?!" Elphaba tearfully said.

"Yes, but I was ill."

"You left because you're ill?!"

"I couldn't think straight. I couldn't sleep. I see doctors all the time about my illness and to cure your green skin. Oh Elphaba, please I love you." Melena said and tearfully hugged Elphaba.

"No."

"Please, Elphaba."

"I said no!" Elphaba tearfully shouted and let go of her mother. "Can't you see?! That painful memory isn't going to leave my brain?! I keep having dreams about it! This is all your fault and YOURS!" Elphaba shouted to both her mother and aunt, "So why shouldn't I know about it?!" Elphaba asked them but they didn't answer. "Fuck it, it's over." Elphaba said as she punched the wall and left the house. When Elphaba left, Lily and Melena were silently crying of what they've done to Elphaba.


	9. Dedicated to the One I Love

**WARNING: This chapter will contain a major character death so be prepared.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Dedicated to the One I Love<strong>

With nowhere else to go after learning what happened earlier, Elphaba headed downtown of the town where she lives in Munchkinland. The people there are more tougher than Elphaba and they seem that they want to fight her. She decided to go the new club that opened a little while as a place to stay, but a guard stopped her.

"Sorry, no minors." he said.

"Could you please let me. I promise I won't drink." Elphaba said.

"I'm still not allowed minors to be in this place."

"Please. I have nowhere else to go."

"Come along, little girl." The guard called in others and dragged Elphaba.

"Please let me stay! I promise I can be your bar singer singer!" Elphaba shouted.

Elphaba spent the whole night at a bench of the port in Munchkinland. She woke up during sunrise and looked at the port and ate a food she saved from her mother's party. Elphaba looked at the waters crashing into the shore as she thinks about her mother and aunt.

Elphaba went back to her aunt's place without waking her up. She went up to her room and laid in her bed wide awake without even practicing music. Elphaba suddenly heard the door closing and peeped at the window to see Lily leaving the house with a basket of flowers. Elphaba followed her aunt and found her putting flowers at her Uncle Daniel's grave.

"Did you love him?" Elphaba asked her which startled Lily.

"Oh, you frightened me." Lily said.

"It's a cemetery. It always feels haunted to me." Elphaba said, "Well, did you love him?"

"It's a horrible question to ask."

"You never show it."

"You never see it."

"With my eyesight, possibly. Also, I'm here to say that I'm not going to hold it against what my mother did 11 years ago."

"So forgive and forget then."

"Forgive, I can. But forgetting, I wish. Like I said last night, I always have nightmares about it. There's no point of hating someone you love. Is there really love, Lily?" Elphaba asked, but Lily doesn't know how to answer it. "I'm going to move out."

"What?!"

"The house seems a bit crowded all of a sudden. With me gone, maybe you and mom might remember you were sisters once." Elphaba then kissed her hand and touch her uncle's headstone and left the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Lily went home and went to the phone to call someone. When she touched the phone, Lily felt really scared because she thought it might be a bad idea. After a few seconds of thinking, Lily picked up the phone and called someone to meet her in a diner.<p>

At the diner, it was revealed that Lily called Melena to meet her there. While waiting for Lily to arrive, Melena also felt really scared about meeting her since the night before. Lily arrived in the restaurant and felt really calm when she sees Melena.

"Have you ordered anything?" Lily asked.

"Yes, just coffee." Melena replied.

Lily sat in front of Melena and took a heavy sigh as she begins to talk to her. "So… here we are together again."

"I know. I feel uncomfortable about it after what Elphaba said to us last night."

"So do I. But I'm not here to talk how I was wrong. Not how you were wrong. And not even Elphaba herself. I just wanted to spent time with you as sisters."

"What are you talking about?"

"Elphaba told me earlier when I visited Daniel's grave that she'll be moving out of my place and it might help us remember that we were once sisters. I don't blame for claiming to move out since she's going to a university."

"I think Elphaba's right, Lily. After the divorce, we haven't been sisters since we want to claim Elphaba for ourselves."

"Oh how I miss the days when we grow strawberries together."

"I miss those days as well. With her going to a university, we have no one to look for but ourselves."

"So what do you say, sister of mine? Do you still want to see me?"

Melena hesitated for a few seconds and she nodded to Lily. "Of course I wantrd to see you again, big sis."

* * *

><p>Many months have passed since the big fight on Elphaba's birthday and Melena and Lily quickly forgave each other. Elphaba went to a university majoring in art and she's the only one in the band to go to a university. The other members stayed in Munchkinland and took regular jobs while Glinda and Fiyero didn't to because they're still young. Even though Elphaba is in a university, the band still played together.<p>

During a Summer afternoon, Lily and Melena were sitting on a lawn chair as they felt relaxed under the sun. Their relaxation we interrupted when they heard someone talking to them. "I see the sun's finally shining upon you, ladies." the person said which was revealed to be Elphaba returning home from university.

"How's Shiz." Melena asked.

"It's really great. Shiz' art branch is really the greatest art school in Oz. One of my professor is really great, even though he's a little goatish if you say. And how are you, Avaric my boy?" Elphaba asked him

"I'm really fine, Elphaba." Avaric replied as he was gardening.

"It's a shame that we didn't major the same thing in Shiz. We would have known more about each other."

"Well don't just stand there, sit with us." Lily said and Elphaba sat right in front of them.

"I see that you're planting strawberries in this house." Elphaba said.

"It's one of the first things we did during our reconciliation months ago." Lily said, "Me and your mother always planet strawberries when we were little."

"Don't you like it Elphaba?" Melena asked.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's just that the 'strawberry garden' is getting bigger."

"I think of it more as a field."

"So what are you two doing while I was at Shiz?"

"Mostly walk around Oz." Lily said, "I also spent time with your mother's stepdaughters twice a week."

"Lily also took me an opera. It might be a little boring but highly entertaining." Melena said.

"It's nice of you two getting together like sisters again. But I couldn't stay with you a lot longer." Elphaba said as she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To Gilken Country. Glinda wrote some melodies that fit perfectly to one of my poems back in Shiz."

"Be sure that you return before seven." Lily said, "Me and your mother are making your favorite dinner."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't be late." Elphaba told them. As Elphaba left, Lily and Melena got from the chairs and clean themselves.

"Well, I guess we better start dinner now." Lily said and Melena nodded. As they are headed into the house, Melena collapsed without Lily knowing. "Should we just make cake or baked potatoes, Melena?" Lily asked, but she didn't answer. "Melena?"

Lily turned around and find that Melena is lying on the ground. Lily ran to her sister's side and found her eyes open but unresponsive. She called Avaric for help and Avaric quickly respond.

"Avaric, get inside and call the ambulance now." Lily said. Avaric nodded and ran back to the house. "Melena, stay with me now. Don't leave us now! I need you! Elphaba needs you! She really needs you!" Lily pleaded, but Melena still didn't respond.


	10. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Chapter 10: Strawberry Fields Forever**

Melena was rushed to a hospital after she collapsed at Lily's home and the doctors were trying the best they can to save her. Lily phoned Elphaba, who was recording demos at Glinda's home, and as soon as she arrived at the hospital and Elphaba rushed to hospital as fast as she could. By the time Elphaba arrived, a somber Lily told Elphaba that Melena's dead and the doctors told Lily she died from a mysterious illness. Elphaba's devastated to hear it that she couldn't bear to look at her dead mother laying in the hospital room and cried on Lily's lap while they were sitting in the waiting room.

At the memorial service, everyone, including Elphaba's band, attended the service. Elphaba tried her best not to cry on her mother's memorial and mostly stay quiet throughout the service. Elphaba then heard music from the house and went to the other room to see Glinda playing Melena's banjo.

"What is this?! Fucking group practice?! I don't think so!" Elphaba angrily shouted and grab the banjo from Glinda and the other members of the band try to calm her down.

"Elphaba, it's your mom's! Boq said.

"She's fucking DEAD!" Elphaba shouted as head bumps Boq in the face and stormed out the house.

"Elphaba!" Glinda called out and followed her outside house. "Elphaba! Do you wanna hit me too? Well go on then." Glinda told her.

Out of pressure, Elphaba punched Glinda in the mouth, which knocked her to the ground, but Elphaba started to feel bad about it. "Glinda, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Elphaba said as she picked up Glinda from the ground and tearfully hugged her. "I was just getting to know her."

"I know." Glinda said to Elphaba.

"She's never coming back!"

"No. No, she's not gone, Elphaba."

Glinda also cried as she hugged and cradled Elphaba for about a minute. Glinda understood what Elphaba's going to since she too lost her mother a year ago. When they went back into the house, Elphaba and Glinda saw the members of their band taking care of Boq, who has a bloody nose, after Elphaba head bumps him.

"I'm a dick." Elphaba told Boq as she went to him. "I'm really sorry, Boq. I'm really sorry, everyone. I maybe a jerk to all of you, but could you at least forgive me?" Elphaba said and everyone forgave her.

"Elphaba?" Nick called her and Elphaba went to him. "She was saving this for you. It might be enough for you and your band." he said and gave her an envelope with money and an address to a recording studio.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Elphaba and her band went to a recording studio in Munchkinland using the money Melena was saving up before she died. Before they went to the recording studio, Elphaba wrote a song called <em>Free As a Bird<em>, which is a tribute to her mother and got the name of the song after her mother's high spirited personality that Elphaba compared as a free bird.

Elphaba gave the producer of the studio the money and the band got their instruments out. Elphaba sang lead to the song with Glinda and Fiyero shared vocals together. As Elphaba and her band were playing the song, Elphaba was thinking about all the times she spent with her mother that lasted for almost a year.

_Free as a bird  
>It's the next best thing to be<br>Free as a bird_

_Home, home and dry_  
><em>Like a homing bird I'll fly<em>  
><em>As a bird on wings<em>

_Whatever happened to_  
><em>The life that we once knew?<em>  
><em>Can we really live without each other?<em>

_Where did we lose the touch_  
><em>That seemed to mean so much?<em>  
><em>It always made me feel so...<em>

_Free as a bird_  
><em>Like the next best thing to be<em>  
><em>Free as a bird<em>

_Home, home and dry_  
><em>Like a homing bird I'll fly<em>  
><em>As a bird on wings<em>

_Whatever happened to_  
><em>The life that we once knew?<em>  
><em>Always made me feel so free<em>

_Free as a bird_  
><em>It's the next best thing to be<em>  
><em>Free as a bird<em>  
><em>Free as a bird<em>  
><em>Free as a bird<em>  
><em>Oooooo<em>

_Free..._

The band finished the song with one take and Elphaba felt a little bit better when she sang the song to her mother. "We don't have much time. I got three more groups waiting to record their songs as well." the producer said.

"Don't worry, this next song will be a quickie." Elphaba told the producer, "Okay, B-Side, a cover song. And I'll be handing the singing duties to another great singer in the band." Elphaba said as she looked at Glinda. Glinda smiled at Elphaba and started to sing their next song.

_I'm gonna tell Aunt Mary 'bout Uncle John  
>He claims he has the music, but he has a lot of fun<em>

_Oh baby, yes, baby_  
><em>Ooh baby, havin' me some fun tonight, yeah<em>

_Well, long tall Sally, she's built for speed_  
><em>She got everything that Uncle John need<em>

_Oh baby, yes, baby_  
><em>Ooh baby, havin' me some fun tonight, yeah<em>

_Well, I saw Uncle John with bald head Sally_  
><em>He saw Aunt Mary comin' and he ducked back in the alley<em>

_Oh baby, yes, baby  
>Ooh baby, havin' me some fun tonight, yeah<em>

_We're gonna have some fun tonight  
>We're gonna have some fun tonight<em>

Ooh, Have some fun tonight  
>Every thing's all right<p>

_Have some fun_  
><em>Havin' me some fun tonight<em>

* * *

><p><em>5 Years Later<em>

Even though the songs they recorded didn't made it big, the band were still performing together. But the number of members were reduce from seven to four because they have other pursuits in their hometown. While she's not playing with the band, Elphaba continued her work in Shiz University, but later left to pursue a musical career with the remaining members of the band. She has been living at an apartment with her friend she met from Shiz who has the same musical taste as her and wanted to recruit him to the band, but turn it down to focus painting.

During those five years, the band changes it's name and they were becoming more well known all over Oz. They have been playing in clubs all over Oz, including the club that Elphaba tried to get in after her fight with her aunt and mother, and also larger venues. The band got a manager and got the band signed to a record label when they await the release of their first album.

Elphaba went back to Munchkinland to visit her aunt so she could get any necessary items she needs that were left behind in her aunt's home. "Why didn't you telephone for five years?" Lily asked.

"I don't have a telephone in the place I was staying." Elphaba said.

"Do you have anything of use in that hole you call a home?"

"Just Gus' paintings and his ashtrays, that's all. But mostly paintings"

"Oh, you'll catch something rotten. So why are you here?"

"Here to tell you that I'm off to Arendelle."

"Arendelle? It's really cold place to go for a vacation."

"I'll be gone for a couple of months. Maybe even more. It's enough time for me to find my sister."

"And this new group of yours. Oh, what are they called again?"

"Do you really care?" Elphaba said and Lily gave her a look which prompted Elphaba to tell her. "My group is called 'The Wicked' and it's only me, Glinda, Fiyero, and Boq. Glinda still sings in my band and we still write songs together, but she has to play bass now. Fiyero doesn't sing much and Boq rejoined the band after he practiced drumming for five years."

"And are you currently seeing anyone special?"

"Not quite, but I'm starting to have feelings for Fiyero."

"So when will you leave for Arendelle?"

"This Friday, but I need my birth certificate. I need to get a passport." Lily went upstairs to get Elphaba's birth certificate. While she waited for her aunt, Elphaba stared at a picture of herself as a child that was sitting right by the fireplace.

"There you go." Lily said and gave the birth certificate.

"Oh and could you sign this, please?" Elphaba asked as she gave her a document.

"Where do I sign?"

"Where it says parent or guardian."

"But which one am I?"

"Both." Elphaba happily replied and Lily hugged her. She signed the document and gave it back to Elphaba. Before she left, Elphaba saw a plaque that she never saw before hanging beside the door. "Strawberry Fields?" Elphaba asked

"Yes, it the name of this house now. It was named after the time me and my sister did before... well you know what happened."

"It's a nice way to honor mom." Elphaba said.

"I know. I know." Lily said trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't worry about me, Lily. I'll call when I get to Arendelle." Elphaba said.

"Don't forget, please." Lily said. Elphaba kissed her aunt in the cheek and left the home.

Elphaba indeed call Lily when she arrived in Arendelle… and will do it every week.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this story. Review On how it went.<strong>


End file.
